Reducing electricity or power usage provides the benefits, among others, of saving money by lowering payments to electric companies and also protecting the environment by reducing the amount of resources needed to generate the electricity. Electricity users, such as consumers, businesses, and other entities, may thus desire to reduce their electrical usage to achieve these benefits. Users may be able to more effectively reduce their electricity usage if they have information about what devices (e.g., refrigerator, oven, dishwasher, furnace, and light bulbs) in their homes and buildings are using the most electricity and what actions are available to reduce electricity usage.
Power monitors for individual devices are available for measuring the power usage of a single device. For example, a device can be plugged into a power monitor, and the monitor can in turn be plugged into a wall outlet. These monitors can provide information about power usage for the one device they are attached to, but it may not be practical to monitor all or even many devices in a house or building with these monitors, because it would require a large number of devices that can be expensive and also require significant manual effort to install.
Instead of a power monitor for a single device, a power monitor can be installed at an electrical panel to obtain information about electricity used by many devices simultaneously. A power monitor on an electrical panel is more convenient because a single monitor can provide aggregate usage information about many devices. It is more difficult, however, to extract more specific information about usage of power by a single device, since the monitor typically measures signals that reflect the collective operation of many devices, which may overlap in complex ways. The process of obtaining information about the power usage of a single device from an electrical signal corresponding to usage by many devices may be referred to as disaggregation.
To provide the greatest benefits to end users, a need exists for more accurate disaggregation techniques so that end users receive accurate information about their electrical usage.